


Lost

by dancewithyou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancewithyou/pseuds/dancewithyou
Summary: A girl wakes up, lost, the world she knows is no longer the world she lives in.





	Lost

A girl wakes up, lost, the world she knows is no longer the world she lives in.

“Goufa, what’s your name?” the woman who found you asks. Looking scared and confused, you instead extend your hand for the woman to take and she did, from then on you promise yourself that the woman is your protector and you’ll do your best to protect her someday.

“She’s your sister. She might lead us someday.” The woman had a sad smile on her lips. Looking at the girl who’s a little older than you that she called your sister, you swear to protect her as well.

You had a cheeky grin on your lips because you know you’ll see her again. You escape the grasp of the woman when you set foot on the place. She always finds you hiding, staring at the girl from a far. And she’d let you look at her for a while because you know she’s also looking forward to see her. 

The woman treated you like you were her own. “She’s a natblida” she said, when you ask her why the girl can’t live with you. And you don’t understand why being a natblida means she had to live away from you. The woman just smile at you telling you that she’ll explain it to you someday, she can’t.

Because you failed, the woman died in your arms trying to protect you. You cried out your anger, took the sword that killed her and put it in the chest of the man who killed her. It was the first time you use a sword to hurt someone, you’re trembling and you know it wasn’t in fear. His blood flowed and touches the tip of your boot.  
The girl that the woman called your sister cried in grief, you both did but you’re holding her, and it seems in that moment your lifeline is each other. “I will protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you” is what you said to her over and over again.

You train yourself every day; calluses filled your hands, bruises on your legs, every part of your body ache. But the pain became your friend and the will to protect her is the only thing that comes to mind. You are the best warrior in the land and everyone is scared of fighting you. The mere mention of your name sends bigger men and women to their knees.

She won. Your knees betrayed you and you exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You thank the heavens that she wasn’t taken away from you. She saw you in the midst of people and you know that win took something from her. You washed the blood on her body, her hands that had to kill, whilst wishing that you were able to protect her from the pain of killing her former brothers and sisters. “What do you need?” you said but she just shook her head and asks you to hold her which you did. Because you know you’d do anything for her. You would probably kill yourself if she asks you to.

You never left her side. You even sleep at the front of her bedroom or at her couch because you know her enemies are lingering after her win. You’re afraid that if you let your eyes away from her she’ll be gone, so you never do.

You help her pick flowers for her love and you smiled because you see how happy she is. She looks so carefree and innocent when she’s with her. The prick of pain in the left side of your chest is forgotten because her happiness is the most important to you.

Her first love was captured, and for the first time since you’re capable of protecting her, you left her alone. You saw how broken she is and instead of being with her she begs you to bring back her love and you tried, but you fail her, again. 

Her lover’s head was sent to her in a box, but the only thing that you hear is silence. You look at her from the lifeless eyes of her lover and you saw her eyes are almost lifeless as well. The color from her face vanished. And she began to shake, so hard that you can hear the rattling of her teeth and the loud sound of the box falling from her hands onto the floor. 

She builds up her walls. She hides her emotions. She makes herself vulnerable to nothing. She even distances herself from you. But you can see her through her façade, how lonely she feels. And you hate yourself every time you see that haunted look in her eyes.

Her people love her. Her warriors will lay their life for her. And she loves them as well. They call her ‘Heda’. But to you, she’ll always be just ‘Lexa’.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking if I want 'You' to be Clarke or the one who will be reading this(I want you to immerse yourself in the story). And if I chose You to be a 'new character', do you want her to have a name or just anonymous? Send me your thoughts!
> 
> PS It won't always be narrated by You.


End file.
